Dr. Feelgood
Dr. Felged/Dr. Feelgood are/is the same person but from different timelines. The individual commonly known as Dr. Feelgood is from Earth 1235 and the individual who prefers to go by the name Dr. Felged is from Earth 12357 Biographical Information(Same for both of them) Given Name: Francis Felged (the version from Earth 1235 detests being referred to as Francis) Code Name: Dr. Feelgood (though the version from Earth 12357 detests being called this name) Age: 37 Sex: Male Nationality: '''French Canadian Physical Description (mostly the same) '''Height: five foot eleven inches Weight: 180 pounds Eye Color: brown Hair Color/Style: brown hair * Dr. Feelgood chooses to keep his messy and unkept * Dr. Felged prefers a more professional and tidy slicked back style Other: ''' Neither one has any alterations to their body’s natural state because their mutant ability pretty much prevents that from happening '''Combat-Attire: both versions are effectively pacifists and thus do not engage in combat Casual Outfit: * Dr. Feelgood often wears baggy clothes and a T-shirt * On duty, Dr. Felged can often be found wearing surgical scrubs, off duty, he prefers to remain semi-professional wearing khakis and a polo shirt Equipment: ''' * Dr. Feelgood is most often not far from some sort of illicit drug paraphernalia * Dr. Felged often carries a small medical kit with him in-case of emergencies though he is far from a trained field medic Abilities and Weaknesses '''Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Both are mutants with exactly the same ability Extra-normal ability: A healing aura Francis exudes a non-visible aura that has been proven to: * increase cellular repair * decrease cellular degeneration * boost an individual’s immune system The exact range and capabilities of the healing aura have never been thoroughly investigated. Since they are at the epicenter of their own aura, Francis is at all times the primary focus on his own healing ability making it next to impossible for him to get sick or be crippled by injury for very long. Though also much to Dr. Feelgood’s displeasure it means that attempts to chemically alter their bio-chemistry are quickly negated. Though from time to time the same problem has troubled Dr. Felged though with more pedestrian drugs rather than illicit substances. Weaknesses of Extra-Normal Ability: Neither one has any sort of control over the aura and neither one of them have any interest in trying to train to suppress their ability. 'Normal human' Abilities: * Both are fluent in both French and English * Dr. Felged also knows conversational Spanish and is in the process of learning German * Dr. Feelgood is a self-declared practitioner of faith healing and holistic medicine for Genome Opportunities Quebec * Dr. Felged is a practicing surgeon in good standing at Institut Universitaire de cardiolgie et pneumolognie de Quebec Educational Background: * Both of them attended Universite Laval in Quebec, Canada to get a medical degree * Dr. Feelgood dropped out after his sophomore year * Dr. Felged stayed and got a medical doctorate with a speciality in surgery. Psychological Description Personality:'' Dr. Feelgood * Laid back * Easy going * Very open minded Dr. Felged * Motivated * Hard-working * Passionate * Caring * Dedicated '''Interests: ' Dr. Feelgood * Exploring the field of mind altering substances * generally being a lay about. Dr. Felged * Helping others * Expanding his medical knowledge * Having as little to do with Dr. Feelgood as possible. Hobbies: ''' Dr. Feelgood * doing drugs * reading pulp novels * watching daytime television Dr. Felged *Volunteering with Médecins Sans Frontières *Reading up on the latest in medical research and discovery *Tennis *Cross country skiing *Engaging in a correspondence with Dr. Miller and Dr. Viper '''History: In both realities (Earth 1235 and Earth 12357) Francis had a normal upbringing and showed great potential throughout his educational career. He attended Universite Laval in Quebec. The dividing point in their personal time-lines occurred in their sophomore year of college, Dr. Feelgood discovered that he had a high tolerance to both alcohol and harder mind altering substances, namely he could not become hung-over and very seldom had a bad drug experience, though his experiences were much milder than those of his peers. Dr. Felged on the other hand abstained from the party lifestyle, electing to focus on his studies. Dr. Feelgood soon dropped out of college and began palling around with friends, sleeping on their couches for a few days before moving onto the new place to crash. He was in-fact the first of the pair to recognize that he possessed some sort of healing ability when the girlfriend of the person he was crashing with had her rabbit more or less come back from the brink of death over the course of a single night due to his presence. That and other similar events lead Dr. Feelgood to conclude that he had a tendency to heal those around him and took to offering his services to others engaged in illicit substances to avert overdoses and other bad outcomes in exchange for illicit substances, food, and shelter. It wasn’t long before Dr. Feelgood (as he had taken to call himself despite not being an actual doctor of any sort) ran afoul of the mounted police which brought him to the attention of the Canadian Mutant Liberation Front, who arranged for his release from custody and recruited him to join them. Dr. Felged, on the other hand, remained unaware of the fact that he was a mutant and attributed his high surgical success rate to pure skill and knack. He only became aware of the fact that he was in-fact a mutant with a healing aura, when Dr. Felged and the rest of New Quebec, ended up on Earth 12357. Dr. Feelgood quickly once more ran afoul of the authorities and his prints were run and since Canadian law dictates that there be biometric records of all medical professionals, Dr. Felged’s name came up and he was contacted in order to sort out the whole mystery. Dr. Feelgood was once more bailed out through the socio-political power and influence of the CMLF as well as a brazen daylight ‘rescue’ from custody of several of their members. Dr. Felged was free-ed of all charges and released on his own recognizance Dr. Feelgood has stayed and associated mostly with the CMLF. Dr. Felged has often come to the aid of the residents of the Xavier Institute. Category:Males Category:Medic Category:New Quebec Category:CMLF Category:Canadian Category:Ability Mutants